


Idea for a new story. Asking what pairing people think would be good

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa





	Idea for a new story. Asking what pairing people think would be good

I have an idea for a story that's a bit of an AU where Tony Stark had decided to go into the military. He still becomes Iron Man but with Howard comparing him to Captain America growing up he decided to try and finally get Howard's approval by following in Steve's footsteps of joining the army. I just want people's recommendation for the romantic pairing for Tony. It won't be Bucky, I'm doing a bromance between him and Tony. Also not Tony/Pepper, it's not that i'm not a fan of that pairing, i just can't write it. Story might be a bit not Steve friendly but with the chance for a redemption there. If I end up doing the pairing you suggest i'll gift you the work when i post it. I'm also open to doing a rare pairing and him paired with multiple people so leave your recommendation in the comments

I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for pairings for this story! 

The story pairing has been decided and the first chapter posted. If the pairing Tony Stark/Logan/Remy LeBeau interest you or the pairing doesn't matter and the idea of the story is of interest to you please check it out! The title is: Just Like Captain America


End file.
